


Am i a gonta kinnie bc bugs are extremely sexy

by doyoufart69



Category: Cosplay - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, pissnya, vore - Fandom, vrisknya
Genre: Cock Vore, Cosplay, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Farting, Vore, bum sex, diefakeouma - Freeform, korkacola - Freeform, pissnya - Freeform, problematic cosplayers, vrisknya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoufart69/pseuds/doyoufart69
Summary: Just a cute little drabble about Pissnya and their love of bugs in their dirty room. Might write a snow fic or a serqit fic next gimme ideas
Relationships: marcus/nonceacola, vrisknya/bug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Am i a gonta kinnie bc bugs are extremely sexy

'GIVE ME UR FUCKING MONEY U OLD CUNT' Pissnya was not vibing today and had once again decided to ask its grandparents for financial support. He was in full Junko cosplay with his massive wig they didnt design itself, and had just finished making tiktoks to give their followers a lovely aneurysm as per usual.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS A JOB?! SPEAK ENGLISH!' Piss slammed down its phone in a fit of rage. They didn't understand why everyone was telling them to get a job, they were only 17 and should still be in nursery bc theyre just a smol child who shouldnt be criticised for anything. 

Pissnya sighed. Why did everyone have to hate on them for their behaviour, it wasn't its fault he was a Vriska kinnie. He picked up his phone and looked at the Junko photos it had taken earlier. 'Omg sexy' it muttered scrolling thru their phone. Their eyes, bearing the expired contact lenses they shared with its brother and his boyfriend, focused upon the floor of their room.

Yes, admittedly the floor was rather filthy, but it was fine, they could always blame it on its depression if anyone dared to call out the almighty Piss. Their long ass grimy lovely peaches looking nails zoomed in on the picture. Pissnya's eyes widened. It stared at the bugs and shit on his floor. 'Damn..' they muttered. 'Don't remember my bugs being this fine.. if it backs it up, is it fat enough?' 

Pissnya dropped its phone and immediately got on the floor, searching for bugs. It wasn't very hard bc there were a fuckton of the lil things, tiny he/him lesbian supporters crawling everywhere. A rush of warmth fell over Pissnya as they lovingly stared at the tiny corona and aids carriers vibing on their dirty ass shit stained floor.

It picked a bug up with one hand, making sure it didnt hurt it or any shit. 'You wonderful specimen.. you look like youd agree that cis passing trans people have no rights uwu'

And thats when a new era started. Since realising their love of bugs, Pissnya wouldnt leave its side. He named it 'Derek Stephen Prince' and told everyone that it too, identified as a it/they/he lesbian and misgendering them was a crime worse than murder. 'We r just lesbos together derek ily bby xoxo'

if anyone dared touch derek apart from piss, they wouldnt hesitate to hiss at the bug molester. Even if Marcus wanted to hold derek, pissnya would hiss at him until he went back to screaming at people and forcing 12 year olds to buy shit off his amazon wishlist that he refused to get a job to afford. 'fuck off marcus go get engaged to ur adult boyfriend while u a child fuck u cunt'

'D-derek-sama- i lov u bby. ur better than any he/him lesbian girlfriend ive ever had. you are truly special and you listen to all my rants on how skinny people r stupid and how minecraft villagers are antisemitic. ur very amazing'

idk what else to write enjoy and i will scream if piss/marcus/souda reads this


End file.
